hudfreegamingfandomcom-20200213-history
HudFreeGaming Wiki
Welcome to the HudFreeGaming Wiki Here are instructions for disabling the hud in a variety of PC games. Please add any missing games to the wiki if you can. Provide instructions, a hud free screenshot, and download links if necessary. Follow this format: Game Title, Rating, Instructions, Download Links, then Screenshots at the bottom). Disclaimer: You assume all responsibility when applying information presented here. Always scan downloaded files with an antivirus program and make backups of your files before editing. The Games List Here current games on the Hud Free Gaming Wiki Alan Wake Alien Rage Alien Vs. Predator 2 BloodRayne 2 Bulletstorm Chaser Crysis Dark Messiah of Might and Magic Deponia 1, 2, & 3 Descent & Descent 2 Deus Ex Devastation Devil May Cry Doom 1 & 2 Doom 3 Dying Light El Matador Enclave Fallout 3 Far Cry Far Cry 2 F.E.A.R. F.E.A.R. 2 Flatout 2 Forsaken Gothic 3 Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Half-Life 2 Halo Hard Reset Mass Effect Max Payne Max Payne 2 Max Payne 3 Need for Speed: Rivals Myth 1, 2, & 3 Painkiller Pariah Prey Quake Quake 2 Quake 3 Quake 4 Red Faction Red Faction: Guerrilla Return to Castle Wolfenstein Rise of the Triad: Dark War Rise of the Triad (2013) Rune Serious Sam Shadow Warrior Soldier of Fortune Soldier of Fortune 2 Splinter Cell / Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Splinter Cell Blacklist Star Trek Elite Force Star Wars Jedi Academy Star Wars Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Outcast The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Thief: The Dark Project Thief (2014) Trine Trine 2 Unreal Unreal 2 Unreal Tournament Unreal Tournament 2003 Watch Dogs XIII Ratings Explanations Ratings are based on how easy it is to disable the HUD and how well the game works without it: A - Native support. Toggled with a key press or a menu option. B - A console command that sticks or a keypress at the start of each level. C - Requires editing a config file or shortcut command line & console command. D - Requires editing game resources, a mod, or is difficult to play without the hud. F - No known way to disable the hud. What's a HUD and Why should I care? HUD means Heads Up Display and shows information on screen while playing a game such as health, ammo, armor, radar / map, etc. Playing without the hud offers several advantages including: a more immersive experience, increased challenge, better looking screenshots and videos for machinima, lack of worry about burn in / image retention on plasma tvs, and more. Methods for each game vary. Some require mods (modifications), while others can be activated with a console command or by editing a configuration file. You may have found this page by searching for the following terms: toggle hud, disable hud, no hud, hud free, hud less, hudless, hud off, turn off hud, invisible hud, hide hud, close hud, remove hud, without hud, hud opacity, hud transparency, hud mod, hud replacement, replace hud, or any one of those terms but substituting the word hud with: ui, gui, user interface, health meter, radar, shiled bar, etc. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse